


TraitorInnit- but at the sake for everyone

by Just_A_Plant_Lesbian



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Family Dynamics, Manipulation, My way or the highway, One-Shot, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villian Dream, dream is kinda a dick, dream rly said My way, is this angsty?, ish, might add more if people like it ig, uhh dream is ig kinda a mastermind in this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Plant_Lesbian/pseuds/Just_A_Plant_Lesbian
Summary: “Yet by betraying Wilbur, your oh so beloved leader, the one who truly put the most forward to fight for you all? You want to stop him, in all sense of the word, and in turn you’re betraying, quite literally everyone but Schlatt aren't you?”In which Tommy is the new traitor, and makes a deal with Dream--this is just a thought i had based off quackity's stream today (Nov.6.2020) when Dream revealed there was a new traitor-
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	TraitorInnit- but at the sake for everyone

“An offer. I get nothing but safety out of it, and you get anything within reason. You side with me against Wilbur and the others, and we can discuss what I give back. It’s logical, and almost purely gain for you.” he paused, as if hesitant to continue, but ended up pushing through. “You would almost be a fool to not agree.”

The masked man hummed, leaning back in the chair he sat in. “A fool, is that what you think?” He sighed, shaking his head mockingly, as if disappointed. “Honestly, I feel you think me already a fool to agree to something like that without anything set in stone for me to agree upon.” 

“Merely a promise of agreement isn't enough, you of all people would know that? Wouldn't you? Just ask Tubbo i guess, oh but wait- he betrayed your little ‘agreement’, didn't he?”

Dream leaned forward, smiling mask covering his narrowed eyes, and a mocking grin at the man in front of him.

“Schlatt,” he sings, “Be honest. Because at the moment you’re making me want to leave things where they lay. You stay here, a button or two gets pushed, people die, more likely than not, one of those people being yourself.”

Being met with a tense silence, he stood with a sigh, smile wiped, as he brushed the dust off his pants, feigning disinterest. 

“I’m disappointed in you, really. I thought you would have something better for me.”

He turned to leave, before- 

“A termination of the declaration of independence. I make a new contract with you, declaring manberg no longer as an independent state, but that of one being part of your SMP once again.”

A sharp, predatory grin spread on Dream’s face. “Now you’re talking, big guy. Why don’t we discuss things further?”

____

No sooner than 5 minutes after leaving Manberg, he was met with the sight of two boys running towards him. His hand lowered to the hilt of his sword, not really expecting an attack with the obvious lack of armor and weapons of the boys hurriedly nearing him, but one could never be too careful. 

“Dream!” the taller of the two called out, before nearly collapsing in front of him, panting heavily. “Hold on.. Just a second..” The shorter, came to a quick stop behind him just seconds after. 

Eyes narrowed, he kept his hand on his sword, watching the two, yet his guard lowered considerably seeing the two had no obvious means to attack him, or even defend if someone else was to jump out. 

“Tommy. Tubbo. Is there something you need?” 

“Listen, you supplied Wilbur with all the explosives below L’Manberg, didnt you?” 

A supply of explosives that was no longer there, moved under that of Pogtopia, thanks to the newly signed document sitting far in his pocket, but no need for the two in front of him to know that so soon. 

“Is that what he told you? I mean, I’m not denying it, but why?” This was met with an annoyed huff, then a shove from one of the boys to the other. 

“Look,” began Tommy with a grimace, fists clenching at his sides. “We both know Wilbur’s gone off the edge, no thanks to you, but still nonetheless. We also both know I have something that you've been trying to get from me for, not even god knows how long now.” 

Dream raised a brow, invested in where this was going, hand lowering from his sword. 

“There’s a lot of things I want from everybody. You’re gonna need to be a little more specific than that.” 

Anger flashed in the kid’s eyes, before calming down considerably at the comforting touch of his, what could be considered, brother’s hand on his shoulder. 

“The disc Dream, the one I still have” Dream sucked in a short breath, surprised. Tommy had kept the things away from him, fighting as hard as possible for them, veering near the edge of death on multiple occasions for them. Dream had no reason to want the discs themselves, more of what they stood for. 

“And what’s to stop me from striking you down now, and taking it for myself?” He knew the answer, there was little to no way either of the boys had the disc on them, but leading them to believe he couldn't see multiple steps ahead of them was the best play.

Tommy scoffed, rolling his eyes with a childish smirk, while Tubbo stood with somewhat of a ghost in his eyes, presumably remembering the close encounter with death itself at technos hand only days before. It was a wonder he stood there in front of them, funny how well health potions could work on someone. 

“We’re not that dumb dream. They’re hidden away in an undisclosed area until it’s time to hand them over.” One of Tubbo’s little hiding holes no doubt, it wasn't that hard to see through the two boys in front of him. 

“And what is it exactly you’re asking for? Wilbur’s already lost to the madness, there’s nothing I can do there.”

“Except you can! You gave Wilbur those explosives, own up to it. If there’s anyone here who can make him stop, it's you. And you know it.” 

Dream hummed, lost in thought. “So,” he began, “I stop Wilbur from blowing up manberg-”

“L’manberg.” he heard Tubbo mutter, but continued on without pause.

“And in return I get the disc? You do know what you're asking- there's only one way i can truly stop him from doing it.” He watched Tommy swallow nervously, while Tubbo fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, averting his gaze. Probably imaging himself somewhere other than where he was. 

“Anything for L’manberg. We spent too long fighting for it, lost too many people to let him throw it all away.”

“So instead you throw _him_ away? That seems counterintuitive considering he was your ‘great general who fought your way to independence’.”

“Sometimes sacrifices must be made, he was one of the people who drilled that into me. I of all people would know, wouldn’t I, dream?”

The masked man thought back, remembering the duel Tommy had issued, what feels like years ago. The arrow barely missing his heart as he fell into the water, quickly clouding it pink. 

“Sacrifice huh?” 

Dream raised a brow and smirked behind his mask, leaning forward

“So you want to betray all your friends, and give up your disc, the one you’ve nearly died for on multiple occasions, to save a plot of land?”

Tommy at least had the audacity to look shocked and angry while Tubbo had a look of pure guilt on his face, staying silent.

“I’m- it's not just a plot of land! And im not betraying everyone, im saving everyone-”

“Yet by betraying Wilbur, your oh so beloved leader, the one who truly put the most forward to fight for you all? You want to stop him, in all sense of the word, and in turn you’re betraying, quite literally everyone but Schlatt aren't you?”

At this, Tubbo’s head snapped up, a look of outrage outlining his features. 

“Don’t make us out to be the bad guys, or insinuate we’re trying to help Schlatt!”

Dream tilted his head, looking at the boy. “Is that not what you're doing? Wilbur is his greatest adversary at the moment, isn't he?”

“There’s other ways to take back our home from him than blowing up the damn thing Dream,” Tommy hissed, taking a step forward, almost as if shielding Tubbo. “Don’t play innocent and pretend you don’t care what happens.”

At this, Dream couldn't help but laugh. “Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. I really don’t care what happens, you know why? This is still my world. All of you are still under me, no matter what you might think.”

Taking in the flash of distraught that crossed both of their faces, Dream let out a sigh, wanting to massage the bridge of his nose. 

“Tell you what, kid.” The intertwining web of thoughts span faster and faster in Dream’s head, laying out a plan easy enough in front of him. 

“Bring me the disc, and you have yourself a deal. No chance of the explosions being detonated under Manberg.”

The explosives were no longer there in the first place, unbeknownst to the two in front of him. 

Wilbur would live, and chaos would reign in compensation for the fighting everyone had brought upon themselves. Eventually, as all traitors do, the two would be revealed, and all the pieces would line up, wouldn't they?

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so the ending is kinda rushed because i didnt know what to do without making the fic a lot longer and i just wanted to write this as a quick little oneshot haha :D


End file.
